la 5ª y única merodeadora
by Leroa Malfoy Hang
Summary: dicen que la epoca de los merodeadores fue fatal para qienes iban dirigidas sus bromas, qe imaginas si te dijeran que habia una 5ta merodeadora? el cerebro detras de las bromas, una bomba total. Intenten no ser muy duros, agradezco los reviews.


P.D. desafortunadamente solo algunos de estos personajes son mios *snif, lagrimita* casi todos y los mas geniales son de J.K. Rowling atto: liliane black demon

Su cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro azabache y el brillo de picardia que tenia en esos ojos azules hacian la composicion de una nueva y hermosa chica Gryffindor recien seleccionada,

todos los Gryffindors vitorearon y aplaudieron ante esta nueva y curiosa compañera.

Con una sonrisa de lado se fue a sentar en medio de una chica pelirroja y un moreno de ojos grises, delante tenia a un chico guapo, era rubio y de ojos color miel con aspecto simpatico desde el primer momento, a un lado del ojigris habia un chico tambien apuesto de pelo negro azabache como ella y ojos color avellana, delante de el un chico algo pasado de peso y de baja estatura, no pegaba ni con cola con los otros, pero ahi estaba N.A. (rata inmunda muere xD)

El ojigris fue el primero en hablar

-Hola preciosa, me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black.- Añadio ante la sorprendida mirada de la morena, pero la chica sonrio nuevamente de lado y contesto con un deje de diversión

-un placer sirius.-

A continuacion el ojimiel se levanto y presento a los demas

-El pequeño de aquí se llama peter pettigrew, el de delante de el James Potter, el mugroso de ahi ya se presento y yo soy Remus Lupin.

-Encantada. respondio riendo ante la curiosa reverencia de remus. En cuanto terminaron las presentaciones de los chicos la pelirroja la miro y con una sonrisa en la cara le dijo:

-yo soy lily evans prefecta de Gryffindor-. luego añadio.- y tu eres...?

-Sammantha Scarlet , Sam para los amigos.- dijo risueña.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore se levanto y comenzo el ya conocido discurso de principio de curso, mientras sirius hacia una graciosa parodia imitandolo.

iban a empezar cuarto grado y todas las chicas del comedor miraban de reojo a remus, sirius y a james. Al parecer tenian fama.

Cuando todos se levantaron lily se ofreció a mostrarle el lugar, y por suerte colocaron a sam en la misma habitacion que ella y dos chicas mas llamadas Alex y Sophi, Alex una castaña muy esbelta, de ojos negros y con una mirada penetrante, y Sophi una chica rubia de ojos azul hielo de estatura media y muy delgada.

Esa noche las chicas no durmieron casi nada, el tiempo se les paso platicando con Sam de su antigua escuela, beauxbutons, les platicaba que su generacion era un "grupo experimental", en el que hicieron clases mixtas para ver si afectaba positivamente los estudios y hacer la escuela tanto para chicos como para chicas, así paso una semana bastante normal en el castillo, los cuatro chicos llamados merodeadores eran muy simpáticos, aunque el pequeño, peter era algo timido y casi nunca se encontraba con ellos, se llevaba muy bien con James y Remus, Sirius era un caso aparte, le caia bien a ratos, a ratos era insoportable con todo su egosentrismo, y se preguntaba como entraban su ego y el en la misma cama... La pelirroja, Lily, también era simpática, pero Sam, que siempre se habia sentido más comoda entre chicos, debido a sus dos hermanos mayores, que eran gemelos y eran igual de bromistas que los merodeadores, por lo cual su mentre era igual o mas retorcida que la de los merodeadores.

Pronto ella se convirtió en una gran aliada de los chicos, ellos se ponian celosos cada ves que ella pasaba por los pasillos y dejaba una estela de estúpidos a los que se les caía la baba de verla, era Su hermanita y nadie debia verla con ojos promiscuos...

-Hola.- dijo una vez Remus cuando Sam pasaba cerca de ellos,

-Hola, de nuevo.- contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Queria hablar contigo sobre la fiesta de hogsmeade..

-Que paso? Algo va mal?.- pregunto ella curiosa.

No no, nada es que.. yo queria.. si tu estuvieras de acuerdo, que.. emmmm si talvez...

si?

Que si querias ser mi acompañante en esa fiesta.- solto de golpe, y se.. sonrojo?

Oh esto.. claro dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado, la verdad es que no sabia si iba, nadie me lo habia pedido a la cara, solo atraves de cartas, pero yo no soy de esas chicas, de veras muchas gracias.- dijo sonrojandose ligeramente con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, el, feliz se fue tarareando una extraña canción.


End file.
